<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sunsets, Sunrises and Constellations by rosesinmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322306">Sunsets, Sunrises and Constellations</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesinmars/pseuds/rosesinmars'>rosesinmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sad with a Happy Ending</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:13:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29322306</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosesinmars/pseuds/rosesinmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley is sad about the fate of his beloved Bentley, and you are quite done of watching your demon friend all gloomy, so you decide it's time for you to do something about it, and as you do so, some feelings you have been trying to hide for a while now becomes quite obvious at Crowley's eyes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley (Good Omens) &amp; Reader, Crowley (Good Omens)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>30</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sunsets, Sunrises and Constellations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Crowley x Angel Reader</p><p>this is my first piece of work in here, i'm not an English native writer, so it may contain some mistakes.<br/>i was quite in the mood for a sad romance at the moment i was writing this, still i'm not quite sure if i accomplished it right. anyway, i was listening to the song O by Coldplay while writing this, and if you want to listen it while reading it may make the experience more interesting. hope you like it :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Apocalypse had been prevented, or at least postponed, or so Crowley believed.</p><p>The planet Earth was now returning to its normality, and all the unnatural things that had happened due to the Apocalypse itself were now starting to be fixed, to say so. The lost kingdom of Atlanta was now considered as a mass delirium, the same to the appearance of the Kraken, and even Aziraphale's bookshop was now as new, almost as if it was never reduced to ashes in the first place.</p><p>With the world finally getting its peace restored, it would be expected that Crowley would also share that feeling of peace, and who knew, maybe to even feel quite proud of himself, after all he helped it happen. He, a demon, helped to stop the Apocalypse. But he was far from pleased.</p><p>Crowley was angry, and even a little bit jealous, deep down. Yes, he was relieved that all that Apocalypse crap was over, and of course he was also relieved about managing to get his ass rid of Hell for now... but he couldn't and wouldn't hide how unpleased he was with his current situation. After all, everyone did get their happy ending, but him? He had lost the one thing he cared for the most, while trying to stop the <em>damned</em> Apocalypse, but no!  No one cared enough to bring his dear Bentley back in one piece.  Even Aziraphale had his bookshop back, but Crowley's Bentley? No way in Hell! But don't get him wrong, he was still happy for his friend, he knew that the bookshop meant the world to Aziraphale.</p><p>You were also getting quite upset in seeing your demon friend all gloomy about the loss of his precious car. You know well enough that he had all the rights in feeling like that, after all Crowley had the Bentley from new. For 90 years he drove that car like a madman, and to be entirely fair, 90 years was more than a lifetime for most humans. </p><p>From a lot of things that you might had in common with Crowley and Aziraphale, when it would come to material possessions you were quite different from the other two. In all the years you had spent on Earth, you never got yourself quite attached to something material. Of course you had your own place to live, and you surely wouldn't appreciate to see it catch on flames and reduced to ashes, but it was nothing that important that you couldn't replace with something new. You had nothing that meant as much to you as the bookshop meant to Aziraphale, or the Bentley meant to Crowley. Not a <em>thing</em>, but if you were bold enough to confess, it may exist a someone that would matter that much to you.</p><p>But that wasn't the point in question at the moment, not entirely at least. At this point you were beyond tired of seeing your demon friend pouting about the loss of his precious car, and he was right to behave like that, it was just unfair. And you, as an angel, were thought to not tolerate any kind of inequities whatsoever, and so, you would be <em>damned</em> if you wouldn't take matter into your own hands.</p><hr/><p>It did take you some days of work to reach perfection. Every tiny detail, as far as you could remember it.</p><p>And as you did take your time to miracle the car back to one piece, both Aziraphale and Crowley were getting quite worried for not hearing anything from you, for what was now more than a couple of days, after all it wasn't like you to vanish like that, or at all, for what mattered. And just as them both were coming to the conclusion that neither of them had saw you in the past few days, you made yourself appear through the bookshop's front door, finding your two friends already there together.</p><p>- Y/n! Here you are, me and Crowley were starting to worry! — Aziraphale greeted. — No sign of life for days!</p><p>- Oh... I'm sorry, should have said something. — you gave the other angel a small smile. — I just took some days off... Had to deal with some post-apocalypse stuff. </p><p>- It's okay dear, just glad you are okay. — the other angel said and returned to organizing his books.</p><p>Crowley kept himself silent, studying your movements, as you took a sit next to him.</p><p>- Careful little angel, I see you are finally starting to adopt some bad habits. Maybe you've been hanging out with me for too long now. — the demon stated, eyeing you curiously.</p><p>- I'm... not quite sure I understand what you are trying to imply here, Crowley. — you said, looking for an explanation.</p><p>- The answer you just gave to Aziraphale... quite vague, wasn't it, little angel? — the demon observed, with a little bit of disdain in his voice. — You weren't by any chance, lying to him, were you Y/n?</p><p>- I'm an angel, Crowley, I never lie. — you said, like it was a matter of fact. </p><p>- Maybe... But it is quite obvious that you are hiding something, aren't you? — the demon raised his left eyebrow at you. — You've been up to something while you were away, what was it, little angel?</p><p>- Look outside. — you finally suggested with a soft smile and Crowley's snake a-like eyes instantly went through the bookshop's window and he frown at the sight of nothing. </p><p>- Argh, just go outside Crowley. — you growled, rolling your eyes at him.</p><p>And he did just what as he was told, and for a moment you just stood there in your place watching him get out of the bookshop and when he was finally out of hear range, you warned the other angel that both you and Crowley were on your way out.</p><p>- Have fun you two love birds! — Aziraphale shouted, peeking from in-between his books, and you asked yourself if there was any possible way that Aziraphale would actually know the real meaning behind that pet name. — Should I expect you two tonight?</p><p>- Of course. — you agreed and made your way outside, just to be greeted with the sight of Crowley already sitting at the Bentley's steering wheel.</p><p>- How is it possible? — he asked, still in awe.</p><p>- How could I know? — you mocked him. — If only we knew someone who could perform a miracle or two, from time to time.</p><p>- You did all this? — he asked and tried hard to mask his surprise, because yes, you two were really good friends, but anyway it would take you a lot of your celestial energy to perform a miracle like that.</p><p>- Just take it. — you smiled to him. — Go for a ride.</p><p>- Get in, little angel. — Crowley commanded, opening the door to you, from the inside of the Bentley, and you did as he told you to.</p><hr/><p>The demon sped down the roads all day long with you by his side, and at some point, you lost your gaze on him, completely absorbed on how happy he was now, he would keep on laughing to himself, always a grin on his lips, the spark of bliss in his eyes.</p><p>- Am I going too fast for you, little angel? — he asked, well aware of your eyes on him.</p><p>- No... — you whispered, looking away from his sight. — Not at all...</p><p>Crowley only stopped the car when the sun was already starting to disappear. You were completely unaware of your current location but there was something peaceful about the place itself and about the not knowing. You both were out of the car for a moment, just enjoying each other's company and the view of the setting sun.</p><p>- I supposed I should thank you for all this... — the demon broke the comfortable silence between the two of you.</p><p>- Oh it was nothing. — you smiled softly and moved your gaze from Crowley to the Bentley. — I just hoped it would cheer you up... I know it is not the same thing, the same car but...</p><p>- No, it's not... — Crowley stopped you, and your eyes, once again, went to find him. — It is so much more than that, isn't it, little angel?</p><p>- I... I'm not entirely sure I understand what you mean Crowley... — you stuttered.</p><p>- Well, I don't usually see angels going around granting miracles to other demons... — Crowley stated, eyeing you, and you looked away from him and into the sunset, completely avoiding his gaze on you. — Even lesser if just because of said demon being upset.</p><p>- Well, I guess that would make me the first one. — you gave him a small smile, trying to avoid his insinuations. — I tried to keep every detail I could remember on it.</p><p>- Yes, I noticed... — the demon let you know, as he still kept his eyes on you while you got closer to the Bentley, your hand caressing the metal of the machine. — I saw that you even miracled the small cigarette burn mark on the leather of the driver's seat.</p><p>For a second, your hand on the Bentley froze on its place, and you silently thanked the All Mighty that you had your back turned to Crowley, so he couldn't see how much he made you blush only because he noticed the burn mark. That small mark on the Bentley's seat was quite meaningful to you, after all it was quite your fault it even existed in the first place.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>The year was 1967 and the number of humans smoking cigarettes was now at its peak. And of course, that had to be Crowley's doing, or so Hell believed so.</em>
  </p>
  <p><em>At that year, Crowley was in Soho, London, on the sidewalk outside of some pubs, the shiny and</em> <em>colorful lights projecting itself on his red hair, and he was smoking. Those little things were so awful that even a demon was now asking himself how humans could take joy in making a habit out of it.</em></p>
  <p><em>Anyway, as Crowley was getting inside of his Bentley, still so focused on the lit cigarette in-between his fingers, he didn't even notice you already sitting on the passenger seat, and as you started to speak, caught by </em> <em>surprise, the demon let the cigarette slip from his fingers right into the leather of the driver's seat, burning a small hole into it.</em></p>
  <p>
    <em>You panicked seeing the little burnt spot. You had saw the demon throwing a tantrum for lesser than that, after all it was his precious car we were talking about. </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- I can miracle it away! — you hurried yourself to say, before he could start shouting at you.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>But it was just right when you were about to snap your fingers to make it disappear, that Crowley stopped you, placing his hand over yours.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>- Nah, it's okay. — he said, shrugging. <em>— It's nothing, it's fine.</em></em>
  </p>
  <p><em>And you just stood there silent, not removing your hand from his, not even daring to speak a word. You stood there, </em> <em>quietly, staring at his yellow eyes through his dark round sunglasses, and they were quite peaceful for your surprise... and you couldn't quite understand what was going on. And funny or not, Crowley was quite in a similar position. He kept asking himself how the hell was that nothing. It was his Bentley, the most precious thing for him. As far as he knew, he had been mad for lesser things when it would come to his car. But he surely wasn't mad, he could never be mad, not at the angel staring at him. And the fact was... he did never miracle the burn mark away, not even after all those years.</em></p>
</blockquote><p>And now, when you were putting the machine all back together again, you saw yourself miracling the burn spot too, because, even if you still had no clue of why Crowley had never fixed it himself, in your mind it was in that exact night, in that exact moment when he didn't shout at you for ruining the seat, that you came to the realization that you were helplessly in love with that demon.</p><p>For years you were quite successful in hiding your feelings towards the demon, and all that hiding for now just have it all ruined by miracling him his car, completely fixed, and just because he was sad. You were feeling more ridiculous than ever, how could you be so dumb? Of course, now he was asking questions and making assumptions. </p><p>- We better get going... Aziraphale is expecting us... <em>— </em>you said, casting the memories away.</p><p>- Is he now? <em>—</em> the demon asked curious, and you could feel him getting closer to where you were standing.</p><p>- I mean, he must be... I told him we would be back at the bookshop after it got dark. <em>— </em>and true was, the sun had already disappeared in the sky.</p><p>- It is dark indeed. <em>— </em>Crowley agreed husky, and you could feel his presence right behind you, damned may he be, you were almost sure you could feel his breath on the back of your neck.</p><p>- Yes, it is... <em>— </em>you repeated, closing your eyes and not daring to turn to face him. <em>— </em>And as so, we must return. <em>— </em>and with that, you rushed your way inside the Bentley, and Crowley followed you after a second.</p><hr/><p>You knew it was wrong, oh so wrong. You knew it ever since that night back in 1967, or even before that. It was wrong, and God only knew, could it even be sin. An angel in love with a demon.</p><p>And maybe you were fooling yourself all through those years, convinced that you could act like Crowley didn't meant nothing to you when he clearly did, and as far as you were willing to imagine, Crowley himself was starting to understand what you were really hiding. And clearly, you weren't hiding something from Aziraphale, as the demon had asked you, sooner that day.</p><p>The whole ride back to Aziraphale's bookstore was quiet. Crowley was quite annoyed that the angel sitting next to him was constantly avoiding his questions, and the angel in the matter had her mind racing through too many thoughts at the moment. </p><p>By the time you two arrived at the bookshop, you had already settled your mind in one only solution, and that was all due to two motives.</p><p>First, it was starting to become obvious to you that Crowley was already suspecting of something, you weren't still quite sure if it was about your feelings for him, but you knew he was a smart cunning demon, he would soon figure it all out, and that was completely far from your intentions. It wasn't his burden to carry, after all he was a demon, and demons weren't able to feel such things as love, and so, as far as you could manage, he wouldn't have to live knowing that his friend loved him even though he could never love her back. </p><p>And then, second, you and probably Crowley too, would be in great trouble with both Heaven and Hell if those feelings of yours were to be found about. After all, the two of you were supposed to be hereditary enemies. And you wouldn't put yourself through all that trouble for an impossible love, and even more than that, you would never doom Crowley even more, if that was even possible for a demon. </p><p>So as soon as Crowley parked the Bentley in front of Aziraphale's bookshop, you had already decided that that would be the last night you would be spending with the demon and the other angel, the two creatures in the whole universe you cared for the most. You had to leave, for everyone's sake. </p><p>You exited the Bentley before Crowley could even have a chance to speak. You knew too well that, in that night, if the two of you were to be left again in only each other's company, more questions you wouldn't like to answer would be made, and things that you didn't wanted to reveal would eventually be unmasked. So, you went outside and then entered the bookshop, immediately meeting Aziraphale, and Crowley soon followed you inside, visibly annoyed by your attitude. </p><p>- Here you are, you two! <em>—</em>Aziraphale greeted you both. <em>— </em>I was starting to question if you would still show up. So, what are you two in the mood for?</p><p>-Alcohol. <em>— </em>Crowley answered, throwing himself on a couch. <em>— </em>Quite extraordinary amounts of alcohol. </p><p>And so, the night went on. You spent all your last hours with the demon and the other angel watching them getting absurdly drunk, trying, as much as you could, to keep in your memory every tiny detail of that night, every move, every word, every drunken joke.</p><p>And at last, when both of them were already drunk enough not to be so conscious of their own surroundings, you left without being noticed. You weren't quite the fan of goodbyes, so it was better that way.</p><p>You weren't quite sure yet about where to go. England was clearly out of picture, and you now had your mind on America. Crowley never was quite fond of the place, so he surely wouldn't look for you there. But, for all that mattered, why would he even look for you?</p><p>If anyone would ever care to ask, you would state as matter of fact that you did hated farewells, but even so, you weren't entirely surprised when you miracled yourself to the same spot you had been with Crowley watching the sun going down into the darkness, just a few hours earlier. </p><p>You felt the need to go there one last time before leaving, watch the sun rise in the sky for a new day, a day that would certainly be different. You closed your eyes feeling the just born sun warming up your skin, and just for a second, for a tiny fragment of time, you allowed yourself to wish that a demon could love, that a demon could love an angel, even more than that... you allowed yourself to wish that Crowley would be able to love you just like you loved him.</p><p>- You left. <em>— </em>you heard him say, and even with your eyes still closed you would never mistake the sound of his voice. </p><p>- And yet I'm still here... — you answered, but not yet trusting yourself to look in his way. — How did you find me?</p><p>- This just felt like the right place... — he said. — Why?</p><p>You knew what he wanted to know... why were you leaving.  </p><p>- I think you already know the answer to that question. — you whispered. — To be true, I do believe that you already know the answer to all the questions you may want to ask me.</p><p>- Maybe... — he said calmly, and you felt him getting closer. — <em>Maybe</em>, I do know. But I still want to hear it from you.</p><p>- And what for Crowley? — you felt like shouting, but it came out as a completely powerless whisper. — What good could come from it?</p><p>- Little angel... — Crowley said, softly, placing his hands on your shoulders. — Look at me... please. </p><p>- I'm leaving Crowley and you can't change my mind. — you didn't dare to do want he asked you to. — You have to let me go. — you pleaded. — Please let me go. </p><p>You had no energy left in you to get through this, all you really wanted was to profess your love for the demon standing in front of you. But with what propose other than to bring pain and complications to your way? You wouldn't have it, not like that. </p><p>- Y/n... — Crowley started, but you were quick to lift your fingers in the air, ready to snap them and miracle yourself out of there, but Crowley quickly noticed your intentions and tried to stop you, throwing his arms around your body. — You are not leaving. Not again.  </p><p>But it was too late. You managed to snap your fingers before he could stop you, and a single tear dropped from your eyes. It was over, you were gone. </p><p>As soon as you started to recover your senses after miracling yourself away, you knew, even with your eyes still shut, that you were no longer in London. The sun was no longer warming your face, so you knew it was nighttime wherever you were now. </p><p>You really were gone. For good this time. You felt your chest ache, and still with your eyes closed, you felt the tears in your face. You could still feel his embrace around you. You missed him already. </p><p>- I told you... You are not leaving. Not me. Not again. </p><p>Your eyes opened wide in shock. No wonder you could still feel his arms around you. You had managed to accidentally miracle the both of you out of London. </p><p>- Crowley... — you whispered, tears still flowing from your eyes, and you rested your head on his shoulder. </p><p>- I'm not letting you go, little angel. — he stated, holding your head between his hands and staring into your eyes. No dark sunglasses covering his yellow ones. — Not until you have told me all you really want to say to me. Not until I'm completely sure that you really want to leave. So, let it all out, sweet angel. Don't be afraid.</p><p>For a moment, your eyes ran away from his, founding the now starry sky above you. You took a deep breath before managing to get something out. </p><p>- <em>"But in a solitary life, there are rare moments when another soul dips near yours, as stars once a year brush the earth. Such a constellation was he to me."</em> — you whispered with your eyes still on the stars, unable to look the demon in the eyes. It was a quote from a book you had once read in Aziraphale's bookshop, yet it mirrored perfectly how you felt. — You are my constellation, Crowley. And I know that I could never even be a star to you...</p><p>- Because I am a demon and I'm unable to feel love? — he asked rhetorically, and at the question, your gaze searched for him once again, just to find hurt all written over his eyes.</p><p>- It wasn't what I... — you started, but he didn't let you finish, sealing both your lips together in what it felt like the most passionate gesture of love ever.</p><p>There were so many feelings flowing of such genuine act, that as Crowley was holding your face ever so delicately in-between his hands, you realized that if you ever really believed that demons were unable to love, Crowley had just proved you wrong.</p><p>- You were right. — Crowley whispered after breaking up the kiss. His face still so close to yours. — I could never, ever, see you as a star. I really can't. Because every time I look at you, all I can think is how I would burn up a sun, destroy a full living galaxy just to have a chance to share this love with you. </p><p>Once again, silent tears fell from your eyes at his declaration, and you leaned your head to rest your forehead on his.</p><p>- So, I'm begging you not to leave. To not let go of me, because I surely don't want you gone. — he pleaded, his voice so broken and quiet, that you could barely hear it. </p><p>- I don't know how I ever could. — you whispered, bringing your lips together again.</p><p>- Let's go home, my angel. — Crowley said, before snapping his fingers and making you disappear again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>